The instant invention relates to plumbing apparatus and more particularly to an improved toilet plunger for alleviating blockages in toilets and/or drain lines.
Conventional toilet plungers of the type comprising a plunger element and an elongated, rigid handle element are widely used for alleviating minor blockages in toilets and/or drain lines. Generally, the plunger element of a toilet plunger of this type is made of a resiliently deformable material in a substantially circular, rounded, open, cup-like configuration, and it is formed with an open interior area or cavity which opens outwardly through the open end of the plunger element. The handle element of a toilet plunger of this general type is generally made from a relatively rigid material, such as wood or plastic, and it is connected to the plunger element so that it extends from the end thereof which is opposite the open end. A toilet plunger of this general type is operable by first positioning the plunger element thereof so that it is in substantially sealed engagement with the outlet portion of a toilet bowl or with a fixture, such as a shower stall, around the drain therein. The handle element is then reciprocally moved toward and away from the plunger element so that the plunger element is alternately deformed and returned to an undeformed condition in order to alternately apply pressure and suction to the outlet portion of the toilet or the drain.
While toilet plungers of the above-described general type have been found to be generally effective for removing minor blockages in the outlet portions of toilets and/or drain lines, it has been found that they are often ineffective for removing many larger blockages, since they lack the ability to apply sufficient pressures thereto. In order to overcome this problem, a somewhat modified form of toilet plunger has been developed which is connectable to a supply of pressurized water in order to apply increased fluid pressures to blockages in toilets and/or drain lines. Specifically, a modified toilet plunger of this general type comprises a tubular handle element which has a shutoff valve therein and which is connectable to a supply of pressurized water for supplying water to the interior of the plunger element in order to apply increased pressures to blockages in toilets or in drain lines. Modified plungers and similar devices of this general type are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 977,656 to La Rose; 1,804,874 to Hribar; and 1,941,065 to Williamson; and the Swiss patent No. 78,235 to Konig. Nevertheless, while the devices disclosed in these references represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, they are believed to be of only general interest for reasons which will hereinafter be made apparent.
While modified toilet plungers of the above-described general type have, for the most part, been found to be effective, they have been found to have one major drawback. Specifically, it has been found that when modified plungers of the above described type are manually operated as conventional plungers, operators thereof often neglect to first close the shutoff valves in the handle elements thereof. Unfortunately, it has been found that when this occurs water and/or waste material often backs up through the handle elements of plungers and is discharged through the open upper ends thereof, often in the faces of the operators.
The instant invention provides an improved toilet plunger of the general type which is connectable to a supply of pressurized water, but which is adapted to prevent fluid backup in the handle element thereof. In particular, the plunger of the instant invention comprises a resiliently deformable, generally open cup-shaped plunger element having an open end and an open interior cavity and an elongated rigid handle element which extends from the plunger element at the end thereof opposite the open end thereof and is connectable to a supply of pressurized water. The handle element is of elongated tubular configuration, and it is attached to the plunger element so that it communicates with the open interior cavity for supplying pressurized water thereto. However, the toilet plunger further comprises means for preventng the backflow of fluids from the open interior cavity through the passage in the handle element. Specifically, the means for preventing the backflow of fluids preferably comprises a check valve element comprising a rubberized flap which is integrally formed in the plunger element so that it is resiliently movable to an open position wherein it is at least partially deflected into the open interior cavity of the plunger element. Further, the handle element is preferably secured to the plunger element so that the end thereof which is attached to the plunger element is positioned adjacent the rubberized flap; and accordingly, the flap is preferably movable between a closed position wherein it engages the adjacent end of the handle element to prevent the backflow of fluids into the handle element and an open position wherein the flap is deflected into the open interior cavity to permit fluids to pass from the handle element into the open interior cavity.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved toilet plunger of the general type which is connectable to a supply of pressurized fluid for applying increased pressure to obstructions in drains and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toilet plunger of the type which is connectable to a supply of pressurized fluid for applying increased pressures to obstructions in drains and the like wherein the backflow of fluids and/or waste material through the handle element portion of the plunger is prevented.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an improved toilet plunger of the type which is connectable to a supply of pressurized fluid, wherein a resilient check valve element is integrally formed in the interior of the plunger element portion thereof for preventing the backflow of fluids and/or waste material through the handle element.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.